zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Container
Heart Containers, also known as Container Hearts, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These heart-shaped containers are visual representations of Link's current health. The more Heart Containers Link collects, the more health he will have. The number of Heart Containers Link has reflects the maximum amount of health he can have at one time. Heart Containers are traditionally displayed in the upper-left corner of the screen. When Link's health is full, the Heart Containers are filled with a red color. As Link loses health, they lose their color or disappear. In some games, Link can lose quarter hearts or half hearts. Link usually starts his adventure with three Heart Containers; the limit for how many Heart Containers Link can obtain in all depends on the game. Heart Containers are typically left behind by bosses upon defeat. Heart Containers may also be "created" by collecting Pieces of Heart; the most common number of Pieces of Heart needed to complete another Heart Container is four, however, there are exceptions. Some games omit Pieces of Heart in favor of completed Heart Containers. Occasionally, a specific number of Heart Containers is needed to complete certain tasks. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Container Hearts are left behind in the wake of defeated bosses, and may also be found by completing puzzles. There also are several caves throughout the overworld in which an Old Man will offer Link a Heart Container or a Red Potion. Acquiring the White Sword from an Old Man requires Link to have at least five Container Hearts. In order to obtain the Magical Sword from an Old Man, Link must have twelve or more Heart Containers. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Heart Containers are replaced by a health meter, which measure Link's current health. This meter can be extended by collecting Heart Containers, which are found scattered across Hyrule. Instead of losing whole, half, or quarter hearts, damage simply decreases by varying amounts. By leveling up, Link can choose to upgrade his defense, which results in a decrease of damage taken by enemy attacks. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Heart Containers can be found after defeating bosses, and another can be found within a chest in the sanctuary. Pieces of Heart can also be found. Four Pieces of Heart form a heart container. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Heart Containers can be collected up to a total of 16. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Heart Containers can, for the first time, be collected up to a total of 20; 9 Heart Containers are retrieved from defeated bosses and eight more can be completed by collecting Pieces of Heart. Link's defensive capabilities can also be enhanced by the Great Fairy of Courage who resides near Ganon's Castle, which results in halvation of all damage received and the adding of a white outline to the Heart Containers in the heart meter. The game also marks the first time Heart Containers occasionally appear at the very point of the boss' defeat; for example, the Heart Container received after defeating Volvagia appears exactly where its decapitated head ends up. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Heart Containers can be collected up to a total of 20; 4 Heart Containers are retrieved from defeated bosses, and the remaining 13 can be obtained by collecting Pieces of Heart. Link's defensive capabilities can be enhanced by the Great Fairy of Courage who resides near Zora Cape, again resulting in halvation of all damage received. They are identical in appearance to the Heart Containers found in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons During a Linked Game, Link begins the game with four Heart Containers rather than the standard three. The limit in a normal game is 16; however, in a Linked Game, the extra Heart Container adds up to a total of 17. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The shape of Heart Containers is slightly more oval than earlier designs; this also applies to Pieces of Heart. 6 full Heart Containers can be obtained by defeating the bosses, and the remaining 11 are from Heart Pieces. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link starts off with four heart containers instead of three. Bosses do not drop heart containers upon defeat. Heart Containers are not kept throughout the entirety of the game, only the stage, and are thus lost at the beginning of a new stage. Each Heart Container is hidden in a level, not unlike Heart Pieces. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap A total of 20 Heart Containers can be collected. Five Heart Containers are found from each of the five bosses in the game. Additionally, 44 Pieces of Heart can be found, adding for a total of 19 Heart Containers. The final Heart Container is a secret in the game, involving multiple Kinstone fusions in order to obtain it. During the Picori Festival, Pina offers Princess Zelda a heart-shaped stone, which looks identical to a Heart Container, but cannot be obtained at any point in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 20 Heart Containers can be collected in all, of which eight are boss spoils and the rest gathered by means of collecting Pieces of Heart. The shape of Heart Containers, as well as Pieces of Heart, is somewhat similar to those from The Wind Waker; however, instead of being all glass, they consist of a glass container whose edges are sealed tight by metal. The number of Pieces of Heart needed to complete a Heart Container is five rather than four. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Completed Heart Containers are used in the place of Pieces of Heart. There is a total of 16 Heart Containers in the game, 7 of which are received after the defeat of a boss, and the rest through sidequests. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks As in Phantom Hourglass, completed Heart Containers are found instead of Pieces of Heart. Again, there are 16 Heart Containers in the game, however, only five are received after bosses, and the other 8 must be obtained through sidequests. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Heart Containers appear in the Super Smash Bros. series as healing items. There are a few differences between how much they heal in each game. * In the original Super Smash Bros., Heart Containers heal all damage. If a player picks one up, all of his/her damage is decreased all the way to 0%. Its appearance is similar to that of Heart Containers from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, they heal 100% damage. However, there are three in All Star Mode that heal all damage. As in the first title, their appearance is very similar to the ones found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, their appearance is based on the Twilight Princess design and still heal 100% damage. In All Star Mode, as well as Boss Battles, they once again heal all damage. de:Herzcontainer Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items